Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Takes place two years before "Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King". Charlie Bone is a student at Bloor's Academy when the school takes in five mysterious students. Charlie must find out who they are and why they are at Bloor's. Now open!
1. Introduction

Title: **Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students**

Author: Jacquel Carey

Date Started: April 24, 2008

Summary: Takes place two years before _Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King_. Charlie Bone is a student at Bloor's Academy when the school takes in five mysterious students. Charlie must find out who they are and why they are at Bloor's.

Setting: Bloor's Academy (where is this place located anyway?)

People/Parings: Charlie Bone, Robbie Lee, Louise Lee, Emma Tolly (main characters)

Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Suspense, Drama

Rating: PG-13 for angst, violence, some language, and scenes of child abuse

Warning/Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

Here's the thing: two years before "Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King", Bloors takes in 5 mysterious students. Charlie Bone and Emma Tolly are placed in charge of 12-year-old Robbie, 10-year-old Louise, 6-year-old twins Felix and David, and 3-year-old Molly Lee. They were recently orphaned when a fire burned down their home and killed their parents, Hugh and Mara Lee.

Speaking of danger, Robbie has been coerced into a deal with a mysterious person and if he discusses his past with anyone, bad things would happen. But that doesn't stop anyone from questioning him about his family. Even Manfred Bloor can see through Robbie's lies. Louise, however, is determined to save her brother and reveal the truth about their past.

Charlie has an encounter with M. Du Bois, who is the Lees' guardian, and he is captured and held prisoner in a dark castle. Emma witnesses the capture and alerts the others. Instead of Charlie rescuing someone, someone else has to rescue Charlie.

The next year, Dr. Bloor's friends the McGuires take the Lees in. But this time, Robbie doesn't trust them or their adopted daughter, Angelica. Upon their return to Bloor's, the other children don't like them because of what had happened to Charlie Bone. Charlie, Emma, and their friends try to protect Robbie and his siblings from the taunts as often as they can, but even then Robbie must reveal the truth about who he really is and why he is at Bloors. And as the summer begins, things seem to get more dangerous for the children and with the arrival of a mysterious boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, the Lees and Charlie's lives are going to be changed forever…

I must admit that I'm a bit nervous about writing a non-Harry Potter fanfiction story, so if you notice any mistakes or inaccuracies, let me know; this is my first foray into writing Charlie Bone fanfiction. So sit tight and let's have some fun with this new venture!

Happy reading!

Claire Violet Thorpe

* * *

And now for the characters:

1. Robbie Lee is a young boy who, along with his brothers Felix & David and his sisters Louise & Molly, was orphaned when a fire burns down their house. They are then taken to Bloors, where they meet Charlie Bone.

2. Maurice Du Bois becomes the guardian of the Lee children, but there's something sinister about him.

3. Charlie Bone is a brave boy whose endowment of hearing people's voices in pictures and paintings gets him in a world of trouble. To better watch him, his grandmother Griselda Bone asks Dr. Bloor to put him in charge of an orphan. But when Charlie is placed in charge of FIVE orphans, he has no idea of just how much trouble he will get himself into.

4. Amy Bone worries about Charlie especially since he uses his talents to right the wrongs that the Bloors have done.

5. Griselda Bone thinks that Charlie needs focus and so she persuades Dr. Bloor to give Charlie some responsibility. But what she had in mind would drag the entire Bone family into danger…

6. Paton Yewbeam believes that Charlie can do great things…if he doesn't get in trouble first!

7. Dr. Harold Bloor puts Charlie and Emma Tolly in charge of the Lees, not knowing that this could drag him family into danger.

8. Emma Tolly is Charlie's good friend. She can fly. Emma, along with Charlie, is placed in charge of the Lees, not knowing that they could be related to her.

9. Manfred Bloor is a teaching assistant at Bloor's. He believes that Robbie is hiding something and he wants to find out what it is.

10. Addie Caldwell is a girl who likes things to be "normal". But when her stepbrother Trenton is found to be "abnormal" (as in "endowed") she rejects him, sending him on a path of pain which eventually leads to the break-up of their once-happy (and normal) family.

11. Trenton Chettenberg is Addie's stepbrother. He is found to be a descendant of a group of powerful and mysterious monks and has a strange endowment. He and Addie are sent to Bloor's, where he eventually reunites with his twin brother Trevor and witnesses the destruction of their family.

12. Michael Shawson is a 13-year-old orphan boy who has been a ward of the Bloor family since he was 6 years old. His powers are developing in some strange ways. But when he meets Robbie and Addie and eventually Charlie Bone, his life begins to turn upside down.

So there you have met the main players in this story. I might show up in this story, but as someone else who's the complete opposite of the rich, spoiled, and unbelievably angsty Jacquel Romanov who hates her life and rolls with Harry Potter and his friends.

But Charlie Bone is still a kid and he now has to do what no kid ever did before...


	2. Prologue

And now the real story begins!

* * *

The fire had just been put out when Maurice Du Bois showed up at the house. Five young children were sitting next to a tall tree, all wrapped up in blankets. The police chief said to a strange man, "So I understand that you happen to be a friend of Carlyle and Mary Evans."

"Yes, I am," said Maurice Du Bois, "and these are their poor children Robert, Marie Louise, Felix, David, and Matilda Evans."

"Then you would be sad to hear that Lee and Mary are dead," said the chief.

"They are?" cried M. Du Bois. "That is the most tragic thing that I have ever heard. How are the children faring?"

"They are sad about it, but I think they're going to be fine," said the chief.

But Robert (a. k. a. "_Robbie_") was not sad at all about his parents dying. In fact, he was glaring at the smoldering ruins of his tiny house. Marie Louise, better known as "_Louise_", was hugging little Matilda (who was unfortunately tagged "_Molly_"), who was crying. The twins Felix and David frowned as they stared at their siblings. M. Du Bois smiled as he stared at his new charges. "Let's go home," he said to them.

Meanwhile, a young girl was sitting in her home watching the news. She was shocked to see that Robbie Evans had shed no tears for his dead parents. Addie Caldwell lived with her parents Bryant and Addie and stepbrother Trenton Chettenberg in Glasgow, Scotland. Or she was living in Glasgow, until her parents decided to relocate to a strange town that held signs of a great and terrible past. It was all Trenton's fault; the boy just had to develop some strange powers. Addie liked things to be "_normal_", and her stepbrother's new powers just didn't fit her definition of "_normal_".

Another boy who will get involved in this story is a boy named Michael Shawson. Unlike Robbie and Addie, Michael didn't get to grow up with his parents, nor did he have any brothers and sisters. Michael's parents John and Diana Shawson were in the process of getting a divorce after his birth when they were killed in a car accident. Michael then grew up in many foster homes until he was 6 years old, when he was sent to Bloor's Academy after a strange incident. Michael frowned upon children who still had their parents, and he didn't care for the news at all. But when he found about Robbie Evans and his predicament, he laughed.

But as for the Evans siblings, they soon found themselves pulling up into a huge mansion. The mansion was a very small castle, built of grey marble and set beside a stream, once belonged to a brutal countess. It contains a resident madman and appears to be busy. It is approached by a winding path. Nearby is a crowded fishing town in which there is a wise old healer. The holding is rich in copper.

There, M. Du Bois said to them, "I know your parents gave you a hard time, but this is my house and you can do whatever you wish. But the only rule is that that you must stay within the mansion grounds. You won't be alone, because my sons Maurice and Jenner will be here, too. Now come inside and I'll show you to your rooms."

And as Robbie, Louise, the twins, and Molly followed their strange guardian into their new home, they had no idea that their lives were about to be changed forever...

To be continued...

* * *

And that's how this story begins.


	3. Charlie in Charge

And now the real story begins!

* * *

10-year-old Charlie Bone was busy packing his bags and getting ready for school. He had been attending Bloor's Academy since he had discovered his rather unusual talent of hearing people's voices in pictures and paintings a few months ago. His mother, the former Amy Jones, watched her son pack and asked herself why on earth she would allow her only son to go to a bleak school that was being run by a mean old man named Ezekiel Bloor.

Just then, Griselda Bone showed up. She said, "Amy, why do you worry so much about Charlie? You know that boy can take on anything that life throws at him."

"I don't know, Griselda," said Amy. "Charlie is still little more than a boy. I fear that he could do something dangerous."

"What? like helping Emma find her aunt?" said Paton, who was standing across the hall. "Charlie is a brave boy. He's going to do great things..."

"If nothing happens to him first," said Amy.

Griselda frowned. "You know Charlie," she said. "That boy has a tendency to get into trouble."

And soon enough, Charlie had picked up a newspaper and began reading. None of the articles could interest him, but there was one that seemed to capture his mind:

"_Last night, a fire broke out in a small Edinburgh neighborhood, in which a tiny cottage was burned to the ground. 5 young children were later found wandering around, claiming that an unknown assailant burned down their home, killing their parents Hugh and Mara Lee_..."

But what Charlie could hear was...

_Robbie: Those people are a bunch of liars._

_Louise: No, Robbie. No one must ever know the truth._

_Robbie: As if anyone would believe that a 12-year-old boy and a 10-year-old girl would burn down their own house and kill their parents._

_Louise: But are some out there would would believe something like that. And they'll stop at nothing to have us sent to jail and break our family up even more._

_Robbie: That is, unless someone just happened to show up at our house AFTER we left that day. (noticing Charlie's face in a mirror) What are you doing here? Nosy!_

Charlie pulled himself out of the picture and looked at his family. Griselda said, "You heard them, didn't you?"

"Yes," Charlie squeaked.

"And I'm to believe that they're innocent victims of a fire that destroyed their house and killed their parents," she said again.

"No, ma'am," Charlie said again.

"I see," said Griselda, "that we have several liars and possible murderers on our hands. I will do whatever it takes to keep these kids under my control." She took one last look at her grandson and said, "Well, I'm off."

She left and Maisie came to them and said, "Does anyone want dinner?"

"Sure!" Charlie said as he snapped out of his trance and went to set up the table. Paton and Amy went to join him, but they couldn't help but wonder why Charlie read the article and why Griselda was so interested in the children that it spoke of.

Little did they know that the article would lead them down a dark and dangerous path...

* * *

And that's where we'll have to stop for now! Next chapter, we'll be seeing Griselda and her sisters, along with the Bloors, plotting to control the Lees and get Charlie more involved in their schemes.


	4. Nothing from Nowhere

And now for the second chapter in the story!

* * *

Later that evening, Griselda went to talk to her sisters Lucretia, Eustacia, and Venetia. They were busy thinking of another plan when Griselda came over, saying, "I have a great idea!"

"What is it?" said Eustacia.

"You may have heard of those Lee children?" said Griselda. The other women nodded. Griselda continued, "Well, it turns out that they're not as innocent as we thought, according to Charlie."

"Did he see any pictures?" said Lucretia.

"What did you expect?" Eustacia said. "It's evident the boy has discovered something and he's not revealing anything to us."

"He has," said Griselda, "and if he's not going to tell us, then he's going to show us."

"You do know Charlie isn't the type to help us with anything," said Venetia.

"Oh, but he will," said Lucretia. "He's not getting out of it. He may be a Bone, and rightfully so, but even then he is a Yewbeam, and Yewbeams are always together."

"Paton will not agree to this," said Eustacia, "and neither will the boy's mother. So we must not let any of them find out."

"If we can get him to cooperate with us, then it'll be worth our while," said Griselda.

The women nodded and smiled, knowing full well what Charlie was capable of. He could befriend those Lee children. He could trust Paton with anything. Griselda had her plan set in motion.

She said, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" The other women gasped.

"Charlie can befriend the children, and he trusts Paton, right?" said Griselda.

"Of course," said Lucretia.

"But what if he befriended the children and he could trust us," said Eustacia.

"We'll keep a good eye on those children and see if they'll crack and admit to being the little firebug killers that they are," said Venetia.

"But Charlie can NEVER trust us," said Lucretia. "Not even if his life depended on it!"

"Oh he will," said Griselda. "He _better_."

* * *

The next day, as Charlie was getting ready for school, he noticed a small charm. He pocketed the charm and got on the bus. When he got to school, however, Lucretia (_who was also the matron of the school_) took him to see Dr. Bloor. He said, "Charlie, I understand that you need focus; an incentive. Something to do."

Charlie tensed. He disliked the Headmaster and he often wanted to tell him that he was a horrible man and he shouldn't be running a school just so he could get his hands on every endowed child that lurked around in the city.

Dr. Bloor then continued, "I would like for you to meet Robert and Marie Louise Evans; they and their siblings David, Felix, and Matilda will be joining us at Bloor's this year."

At once, Robbie and Louise showed up. The twins and little Molly hung back. Charlie immediately recognized them from the newspaper article. "Hey!" he cried out. "Aren't you the kids whose house burned down and now you're coming here?"

Louise nodded, but her brother gripped Charlie's cape. He hissed in a low voice so the adults wouldn't overhear, "I know who you are, Charlie Bone, and I've seen what you can do. Be forewarned, that if you ever repeat what you heard to anyone, I will make your whole life a living hell. You got that?"

Charlie nodded. He knew that Robbie Lee meant business. Louise, however, went over to him and said, "Don't mind him; he's just not in a very good mood recently."

Charlie said, "I know what he said to me."

"So do I," said Louise. "Now if you may, please tell us where we can find our classes."

"Not until we find out where you're going," said Dr. Bloor. He then took five capes from Matron and handed them to the children. They were blue, purple, and green. "You two shall be in theater," he said as he passed two purple capes to Louise and David, "and you two shall be placed in music," he handed two blue capes to Robbie and Felix.

"But what about the little girl?" Ezekiel asked. He was sitting in the corner of the room. "Where will she go?"

"Art," said Dr. Bloor as he handed Molly the green cape.

"But Harold," said Matron, "Molly Lee is just three years old. Isn't she a little young to be attending this school?"

"Unless you want to babysit her, she _will_ be attending classes here," warned the headmaster. Matron nodded; there was no way in heaven she was ever going to be babysitting a small child, especially one named Molly Lee.

To Charlie, he said, "I want you to accompany the Lee children to their classes. You are in charge of them. If they do anything wrong, you will be held responsible. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Charlie. He then walked with Robbie and Felix to the Music Hall, replaying Robbie's threat over and over in his head. Surely he can't be serious, Charlie thought to himself. He wouldn't really hurt me, or would he?

Fidelio Gunn noticed him and said, "Charlie, don't worry about a thing. You know Robbie's just joking, right?"

Charlie nodded. He wasn't sure if he could believe Fidelio though.

* * *

And that's where we'll have to stop for now! Next chapter, Charlie will seek the help of his friends while Robbie schemes to keep Charlie from knowing his secrets. He'll also meet Addie, Trenton, and Michael in the chapter.


	5. Mature Musings

The third chapter of the story is out now!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but this story.

* * *

13-year-old Addie Caldwell was a girl who liked everything to be normal. She had never watched the _Wizard of Oz_, she never read the _Lord of the Rings_, and she certainly didn't ever see a magic show. Or anything having to do with magic whatsoever.

But when her 15-year-old brother Trenton suddenly revealed that he had a strange endowment, this prompted their mother, Addie, to pack the family up and make the move from Edinburgh, Scotland, to that strange and forbidding city where Bloor's Academy was located. And to even add insult to injury _(and put a damper of Addie's love for anything and everything __normal_) Addie also enrolled her at Bloor's along with Trenton.

Trenton himself certainly wasn't looking forward to attending Bloor's at all either, but he just happened to be a descendant of the Red King, who many believed was a powerful magician. His father's family, who were related to the king, were descended from a group of magician-monks as well. Trenton was telekinetic, meaning he could move things without touching them at all.

Robbie frowned as he and Louise followed Charlie to their first class. Louise said, "Now why'd you have to go threaten him?"

Robbie said, "You should know what he can do, Louise. We can't let him talk; if he talks, we are through!"

"Hey, aren't you those two fireflies?" yelled Addie.

"Addie!" yelled Trenton.

Addie ignored him and said, "I don't know how you were able to get into this school, but if you try ANYTHING, I'll tell my father, who's a cop!"

Charlie frowned. "I believe introductions are in order. Addie, Trenton, this is Robert Carlyle and Marie Louise Evans…"

"Could you kindly not refer to us as the Evans?" Robbie asked Charlie. Charlie glared at him and he said, "No offense, but we're not really much of the family type."

Charlie frowned. He said, "But I thought Dr. Bloor gave the order that you would be known by your given name, the name your parents bestowed upon you at birth, rather than the name that you have created for yourself…even though there's a number of Americans who are better off with their nicknames than their given names. So you are still the Evanses, whether you like it or not."

Robbie was about to respond when Michael showed up. He said, "I'd be careful if I were you, Robert Evans. I know about what you did to your famiy and nothing can prevent me from alerting the proper authorities if you were to step out of line."

"Will you all cut that out?" Robbie yelled. "Stop calling me a murderer, because I know I'm not one! Just stop it right now or else!"

"Or else what?" cried Addie. "You'll burn us to death?"

"I'll fix him," said Trenton. Within a few seconds, Robbie's pants were down to his knees with his underwear showing. Several kids who walked by saw that and laughed their heads off.

Just then, Matron showed up. She said, "You're not behaving yourself, Robert Evans. I am ashamed of you. Pull up your pants, young man, this is a respected school, not an adult clubhouse. Charlie is just trying to help, aren't you, Charlie?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Charlie. He would not dare argue with Matron at all.

Matron turned her attention to Addie and said, "You will hold your tongue in the presence of a Child of the Red King."

"Why should I?" said Addie. "They are all freaks. And I don't like freaks at all. They shouldn't be allowed to be in a distinguished school as this."

"You would not say that to the headmaster, or would you, young lady?" snapped Matron.

"Oh but she already had," said Ezekiel as he showed up. "She doesn't like those who do magic. She says it's all fake! But I assure you that magic is not fake; it is real! The Red King was a magician, did you not know that? Then I would suggest that you do not dismiss the notion of magic at all!"

Addie did not hear a word the old man was saying. "Forget it," said Trenton. "She's never going to change her ways. She is too mature, too responsible to be of any help."

Louise said, "Don't feel too bad; my twin brothers aren't exactly into magic as well. In fact, they would rather listen to music and make u their own songs than deal with magic."

Matron said, "Charlie, you will take Marie to improvisation and then you and Robert are to head to the music hall, where he is to be placed in guitar 101. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said Charlie.

"And as for you Miss Caldwell," said Matron, "hold your tongue before you offend a particularly dangerous Child of the Red King and you end up being hurt. And to the rest of you, I suggest that you get to class now."

The children immediately rushed off to class as Ezekiel said, "It will take a lot more than just stern word in order for that girl to crack."

Matron said, "Just a simple warning would do. If she's smart, she'd follow it."

(scene change)

Later that day, Charlie recounted the whole incident to his friends. Emma said, "Well, of course Robbie's so mean. His parents are dead and he has no other living relatives to stay with."

"I don't think that's the case," said Charlie. He then told everyone about the article and what he had seen and heard.

"Goodness, Charlie!" said Fidelio. "You mean to tell me that you actually saw them commit the crime?"

"I didn't really see them, per se," said Charlie, "only them talking about the crime and what would happen if it were proven that they burned down the house and killed their parents."

"Or they would have hired a hit man to do that," said Gabriel.

The others laughed. Lysander said, "Oh come on, Gabe! What would make you think that a 10-year-old girl and a 12-year-old boy would hire someone to take out their parents?"

"I really don't think it was just a random idea," said Tancred. "Maybe the children were abused and were sick of it, so they decided their parents had to leave."

Charlie said, "I'm not sure if I want to believe that at all. If someone is being abused, they should get help, not burn down their house."

"And the "_help_" that people are offering today doesn't really help much at all," said Olivia. "In fact, there is a generalization that the person being abused deserves the abuse and nobody cares about them at all."

"Maybe that'll happen to Robbie if he doesn't tell us what happen to make him react like that and to kill his own parents," said Charlie. "and can you guys keep it secret, ok? I can't let anyone know about this and Robbie did threaten me and by the looks of it, he could make good on his threat."

"Don't worry," said fidelio. "My lips are sealed."

"Your secret is safe with us," said Lysander.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the time to return to class. Charlie sighed, and then steeled his nerves for his return trip to hell.

* * *

Well, we gotta end this chapter here. Did you like Addie, or my interpretation of her in comparison to Jacquel Romanov? Or maybe you just happen to like Jacquel and detest Addie. Take your pick.

Next chapter, Robbie and Louise speak to the twins and Molly and Robbie will ask for their help in keeping the secret a secret. Also, Charlie wil discover the consequences of seeking help from his friends regarding Robbie.

Review and subscribe!


	6. A Wicked Act

The fourth chapter of the story is out now!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but this story.

* * *

_Just then, the bell rang, signaling the time to return to class. Charlie sighed, and then steeled his nerves for his return trip to hell._

For the rest of the week, everyone looked at Robbie and Louise real strange. Nobody wanted to be their friend at all. Even Addie hated them. Michael frowned whenever he approached them and even Billy Raven (who craved a family) rejected them. But that night, the kids held a secret meeting to talk about their future plans.

Robbie said, "You guys know that we've been made fun of, right?"

Felix said, "Well, nobody likes us. Why?"

"They think we're murderers and firebugs," said David.

"Good answer," said Louise. Molly said nothing, but stared into space.

David then said, "I just overheard Charlie Bone talking about us to his friends today."

"Oh did he?" said Felix.

"I heard his exact words: '_I didn't really see them, per se, only them talking about the crime and what would happen if it were proven that they burned down the house and killed their parents_.' '_Or they would have hired a hit man to do that_,' said another kid. They think we did it. They think we're the killers. They don't even trust us," said David.

"Oh don't you worry, Dave," said Robbie. "I'll make him pay for it all..."

The next day was a Friday and Charlie was looking forward to going home and eating a huge dinner with Paton, Maisie, and Amy. But before he could rush to the door and to the bus that took him home, Dr. Bloor called him to his office. Charlie came to the office and Dr. Bloor said, "I take it things are going well with the Evans children?"

"Uh yes sir," said Charlie. "But I have something to ask you?"

Dr. Bloor said, "What do you have to ask me?"

"Do you think the Evanses are murderers and firebugs because it seems to me that they are?" asked Charlie.

Ezekiel gasped and said, "Why do you ask that, Charlie Bone?"

"Because if I were headmaster," said Charlie, "I'd send them to prison."

Dr. Bloor's face became stone-like. He said, "And what if one of them were endowed? You're going to let them out on the streets without being trained first?"

"No," said Charlie. "Endowed or not, that kid should be seeing the inside of a prison cell, not this school. Not any school. The Evanses cannot be allowed to be near normal children. They could burn down the house and kill the parents of said normal child."

Ezekiel said, "He's right, Harold. We have to reel those kids in. They do not leave the school at all."

"Very well," said Dr. Bloor. "Now you get yourself home, Charlie Bone." To Weedon, he said, "Get those Evanses rounded up and into my office, I need to have a word with all of them regarding what I have just heard."

And as Charlie happily skipped towards the door, someone had followed him and stuck him in the head with a brunt object. He fell and hit the ground, but he didn't fall too hard, for two pairs of hands grabbed him and dragged him away.

Emma Tolly and Olivia Vertigo were the last to leave. They were standing in the halls when they turned and saw Charlie Bone wasn't among them. A boy said, "I heard he was in Dr. Bloor's office."

"He's torturing Charlie!" cried Billy.

"Let's go find him!" cried Olivia.

As the girls and Billy raced to the office, they caught a glimpse of Weedon leading the Evanses to Dr. Bloor's office. "Have you seen Charlie?" Emma cried out.

"Well," said Weedon, "I saw him leaving the office not too long ago. Why do you ask?"

"He's not here," said Olivia.

Billy caught the smirk in Robbie's eyes. "You know what, girls?" he said, "Tell your aunt I'm not going home with you this weekend; I have other things to do."

Weedon said, "He's probably at home, where you two should be." He escorted them firmly from the premises and walked with the Evanses to the office, with Billy following them.

Maurice and Jenner frowned as they lifted up the unconscious body of Charlie Bone and shoved him into a cold and dark room. "Of all the things we could be doing, I can't believe we're Robbie's lap dogs," said Maurice.

"Let's just send him home and be done with it," said Jenner. "There's no reason to keep him prisoner." They locked the door and walked off to their room.

In Dr. Bloor's office, he said, "Well, I have heard numerous complaints from various students who claim that they are unsafe around you. So to counter that and the threat of you burning down any more houses, you cannot leave the school." The kids groaned. He then said, "And furthermore, you will be providing an explanation as to why you are believed to have burned down the house and killed your parents..."

"But we didn't do it!" Louise cried out.

"Silence!" yelled the headmaster. "Many of the students here believed that you have done the crime, and I have promised the police that you will write the reasons why you have done this, and so you shall."

Weedon came to them with paper and pens. He said, "These pens are very special; I brought them from a witch. She says these pens will write only the truth and only the truth can be written with these pens. Now, you will write down everything and not stop until you reached this point in time."

Robbie and his siblings all frowned as they took the pens and sat at the table and began writing. Billy slipped back to his dorm, preparing to search for Charlie. Robbie pulled out his cell phone and it contained a text message: _Charlie Bone is all tied up_. Robbie smiled. He knew he could count on Maurice and Jenner DuBois.

Meanwhile at #9 Filbert Street, Paton, Amy, and Maisie were about to sit down and eat when Emma and Olivia burst into the room shouting, "Charlie's been kidnapped!"

* * *

Bwahahaha, Cliffhanger galore!

Next chapter, Charlie is tortured by Robbie while Emma and Olivia and the others seek to rescue him. But it won't be easy, as there is a mysterious ally working with Robbie to make sure that the Children of the Red King don't rescue Charlie. And Charlie meets M. Du Bois and learns some disturbing secerts about the Evans family.

Review and subscribe!


	7. Prisoners & Traitors

Here comes the fifth chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but this story.

* * *

_Paton, Amy, and Maisie were about to sit down and eat when Emma and Olivia burst into the room shouting, "Charlie's been kidnapped!"_

Robbie sighed as he sat at the desk and began writing. He and his siblings were ordered to write out their life stories for the headmaster and his grandfather. And it was all that dratted Charlie Bone's fault. He hoped to torture the boy later.

"You mean to tell me that Charlie's been kidnapped?" Paton yelled in anger. He stood up and headed for the door. "I have half a mind to burn down that school," he snapped as he gathered his hate and glasses. Amy and Maisie tried to reason with him, but he refused to listen. To him, the Bloor family was now as good as dead.

Meanwhile, Charlie woke up and found himself in a cold stone room. No one was there and he knew he was alone. No thanks to that Robbie Evans._ That two-faced Sacred son of a pestilent shrew-eating anaconda has somehow gotten to me_! Charlie thought to himself in anger. He then turned his thoughts to his family, who were at home. _Mom! Uncle Paton! Maisie! _he thought to himself. _Help me!_

Very soon, Robbie's cell phone went off. He saw another text message:** _We must be on our toes. Someone else is onto you. Charlie Bone isn't the only one who knows about you_**. Robbie thought to himself _but of course! It's those friends of his! They know something is up. And if they rescue Charlie Bone, then we're finished! I might go to jail, and Jenner and Maurice could get into some serious trouble for aiding a criminal. Whatever shall I do_? He then texted the boys, saying, _we need to get Charlie Bone out of __Bloor's__ immediately! His friends know about us and if an adult gets involved, we're dead_!

Louise saw her brother texting Jenner and shook her head. She didn't agree with what Robbie was planning, and she hated the fact that Robbie had captured Charlie Bone and made him his prisoner. She resolved to find and free Charlie as soon as she could.

Paton pushed past Weedon and stormed into the school. Dr. Bloor dropped his wine glass in shock and Ezekiel screamed. "WHERE IS CHARLIE BONE?" Paton thundered.

That did it. Louise jumped out of her seat and ran for the door. She had to get away immediately; she wasn't about to find out what happened next. Molly sat in her wheelchair watching the whole thing with interest, but the boys were frozen in their seats. Billy Raven said, "I saw Charlie Bone. I know where he is."

"Do you now?" said Louise. "Well, in that case, I'm going to rescue him." She pushed him aside and raced down the hall.

Every glass in Dr. Bloor's office was broken, even the glass in the picture frame of him and his parents was shattered. Ezekiel said, "For the last time, Paton Yewbeam, I do not know where Charlie Bone is!"

"You better watch it, old man," said Paton in anger.

Louise saw Maurice and Jenner walk into a stone room. She watched as the boys spoke to an unseen figure who was also in the room.

Charlie saw a set of twin boys approaching him. One of them said, "So your the famous Charlie Bone, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Charlie snapped.

Jenner said, "Well, you know something that you never should have found out. So we're taking you to our uncle and you will explain everything to him."

"I hope he shows you mercy," said Maurice.

Louise grew angry as she heard the name _Charlie Bone_. _Those Great bastard children of a salivating anaconda-faced serpent have teamed up with my idiot of a brother_, Louise seethed in anger. _I'll show them what for_!

Just then, Michael Shawson came up from behind her and said, "Caught you! I knew you were up to no good, you little firebug! Now you're kidnapping innocent students! Wait until Dr. Bloor hears this!"

Louise fought and struggled, but she couldn't get away from the stronger boy. With very little hope of helping Charlie escape, Louise dropped her hair ribbon. Michael then dragged her back to Dr. Bloor's office.

Back at the office, Dr. Bloor read over the essays and sighed. "They all have the truth in them, but nonetheless, I will have to inform your guardian of this situation." Robbie gasped and paled. He knew his life was over. He and Louise were to be shipped to some kind of juvenile detention center, leaving David, Felix, and Molly behind to fend for themselves in a very cruel world.

M. Du Bois showed up at the school intending to collect his nephews. He could overhear Paton and Dr. Bloor arguing and Ezekeil screaming his head off. Robbie looked at his phone again and Jenner had sent him another text: _Uncle is here. We are taking Charlie Bone with us_. Robbie smirked and texted _good idea. I'll meet you soon_. M. Du Bois said, "Are you boys ready to go?"

Louise was stil fighting and struggling, but Michael held firm. He wasn't letting her get away at any cost. In the midst of the struggling, they went down another hall and knocked Addie Caldwell over. She looked up at them and said, "Uh, do you two mind?"

"Why are you still at Bloor's?" Michael asked, keeping a grip on Lousie.

"I got detention," said Addie. "I have to stay here all weekend while my idiot of a freak brother gets to go home for the weekend." She looked at Louise and said, "And why are you clinging to her?"

Michael said, "Well, I caught this little firebug near the dungeons. I hear she's been keeping someone locked up in there."

"No I didn't!" cried Louise. "I was just trying to rescue Charlie Bone."

"Hah! Like anyone will ever believe that!" Addie laughed.

"But it's true!" Louise cried out. "I had to do something!"

"You're a lying little brat-child of a screaming lobster-minded scallywag!" Michael laughed as he threw Louise to the ground.

"But I only wanted to help Charlie Bone," Louise said as tears came to her eyes.

The debate did not go unnoticed; two other girls were at the school as well. Their names were Suzella Schmitt and Alyssa DeRagonez. While Suzella had no endowments and was not a descendant of the Red King, Alyssa was a descendant of the Red King, but neither she nor her parents had any endowments. The girls' families lived in another town, so the girls had to stay in the school on weekends as well as weekdays.

M. Du Bois frowned as Dr. Bloor showed him the papers. "This is very serious, Harold," said M. Du Bois. "The rumor that Charneldeath is still alive and causing all kinds of trouble is very troubling indeed. But I still think it's best if the children were to return to my mansion for the weekend."

Paton gave Dr. Bloor a cold hard stare.

M. Du Bois took note of that and then said to the Evanses, "Do pack your things and get in the car; my nephews await you." He had no idea that Louise was not among them.

In fact, Louise was placed in a dark closet and locked away. Michael and Addie had put her in the room. They walked off, laughing. But Suzella and Alyssa would not let this cruel act happen. As soon as they were sure Michale and Addie were gone, they picked the lock and opened the door.

Billy and Paton walked away after giving the Bloors a stern warning to release Charlie Bone or they would have the school shut down. Ezekiel had said, "Find Charlie Bone. Leave no corner undiscovered. He must be rescued and brought home." Billy walked a few ways until he saw a green hair ribbon. Hair ribbons had been banned in the school by Matron a few years ago, but so far, she hadn't noticed this hair ribbon. Only one girl would wear a green hair ribbon, usually in her red hair. Marie Louise Evans was her name. She had dropped the hair ribbon near the location of what had once been Charlie Bone's prison. And with the hair ribbon was a message: "_I know what Charlie Bone saw. I know who burned down my house and killed my parents and it wasn't me or Robbie. In fact, the person you should be looking for is..._"

Paton read the message and found the truth-writing quill next to it. He said, "It seems here that one of the Evanses had a change of heart and wanted to help us. We must find that person and bring them to my house." He took Billy and they went searching for Louise.

Meanwhile, Charlie woke up in a cold cramped room. It had been several hours since his kidnapping and torture by Robbie Lee Evans. He felt awful for what happened to him and wished to God that he had never had his endowment in the first place.

Just then, a small face appeared in the tiny window. It was little Molly Evans. She couldn't speak, but she handed him a message written by Louise. It said _Don't worry too much, Charlie Bone. I am not my brother. What he did was horrible. He did something horrible and I am ashamed. I wish to befriend you and help you and I wish for you to teach Robbie a lesson on who to trust_.

Charlie turned to Molly and touched her tiny hand. For the first time in her short life, Molly smiled.

Suzella and Alyssa had freed Louise from her craped prison when Paton showed up. "I'll take her from here, you two," he said. "Miss Evans has a bit of explaining to do." He took Louise and left the school. Billy was with him. Suzella and Alyssa said, "Well, we're not finished with her just yet." They too went with Paton.

Amy and Maisie, along with Emma and Olivia, sat by the wondow and wondered _where is Charlie? Where could he have gone? Will we ever see him again?_ Just then, Paton showed up, saying "I've gto the answers to our questions."

"How?" cried Griselda. "Did you find Charlie yet?"

"Well, I have someone who knows where he is," said Paton as he led Louise into the house.

Grizelda smiled. "So the little firegirl has finally come clean," she sneered. "My sisters will know of this." She gathered her coat and left the room.

Louise frowned as she stared at Grizelda. _So this is what happens when you get into evil witchcrafts_, she thought to herself. She knew that the woman wasn't very nice and she guessed that her sisters were just as mean and nasty.

Molly drew a picture and handed it to Charlie. Many pictures littered the floor, most of them were about her family. But this picture was of an evil sorcerer. He craved power and glory and he wasn't above corrupting the minds of other people to achieve his goals. Charlie stared at the picture and saw the evil sorcerer talking to Robbie. _Be careful young Robert, your sister is one to talk. Prepare yourself for whatever she does next. _

_She's no fool. You know Louise; she lies under pressure. _

_Not that sister, but little Matilda. You do know she's a witch. She may not know magic yet, but already she is quite dangerous. _

_Are you saying Molly burned down the house? _

_Matilda? Burn a house? She wouldn't; she's not strong enough to sustain a flame. But myself, hah, what a fine work I've done._

At once, Charlie became frightened; he never knew a child could be capable of working for someone who was very evil. The Bloors were nothing compared to that cruel sorcerer. But before he could think on it too much, He heard someone call out, "Molly, why are you out here?" That was M. Du Bois.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, I'm so evil!

Next chapter, M. Du Bois discovers Charlie and tries to take him home, the others find out some disturbing secrets from Louise, and some cruel new characters show up.

Review and subscribe!


	8. An Attempted Escape

The sixth chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Evanses and this story!

* * *

At once, Charlie became frightened; he never knew a child could be capable of working for someone who was very evil. The Bloors were nothing compared to that cruel sorcerer. But before he could think on it too much, He heard someone call out, "Molly, why are you out here?" That was M. Du Bois.

Molly stared and looked down. "Still can't speak?" asked M. Du Bois. He frowned as he took Molly back to her room, thinking to himself, "It's a pity she can't speak, or we would find out what was wrong with her."

Molly thought of poor Charlie and how she would be able to get him home. Charlie, however, was worried about what he had just discovered more than if he would ever be able to return home.

Back at Charlie's house, Paton frowned as he listened to Louise explain her story. She said, "Well, everyone knows about the fire that burned down our house and stuff. But they don't know why. It turned out that my parents, particularly my mother, defied an evil sorcerer named Charneldeath years ago and he sought revenge. That that meant he burned down our house and killed our parents."

"Well, I can't say I believe that but I do," said Paton. "I've heard the name _Charneldeath_ years ago when I was researching something about the Lewis family; did anyone know that the Lewis family are descendants of the Red King?"

"I don't believe it," Louise said. She then thought back to those stories her parents had told her, stories about the Red King:

_"Is it true that we came from the Red King, Mama?" Louise had asked one evening.  
_

_"Of course," said Mary. "It has never been revealed who the Red King really was or his name or the country of his birth, but it was believed that he came from a country in Africa. Northern Africa, it may seem. He was said to be a magician as well, and his 10 children received a bit of his magic as well."  
_

_"Does this mean Robbie or I got his magic as well?" Louise cried out.  
_

_"Maybe, maybe not," said Lee. "But Felix certainly does have an endowment, as we are led to believe, but there are descendants of the Red King who don't have any endowments, and there are those who do. We shall find more of them in the near future."  
_

_The near future. That was years before Molly was born and terrible things happened to their family, things that would ultimately destroy the only family Louise had even known and brought her to this point in her life._

M. Du Bois frowned as he said to Molly, "I don't know why you are not speaking and it seems to drive the other kids nutters." Molly did not listen to him. She had to figure out a way to get Charlie Bone out of the prison he was in and fast.

M. Du Bois left the room and everyone else appeared to be asleep. Molly sat up in bed, then stretched her almost useless legs; she hadn't been able to walk since the fire. With some difficulty, she stood up and tried to walk, but her legs wouldn't let her. She frowned and kicked out several times, not giving up. _I WILL walk again!_ she said to herself again and again.

She climbed into her wheelchair and pulled out a shirt. It was a long-sleeved shirt of sapphire cotton covered with diamonds. With it is a tawny brocade armband. Molly also pulled out some breeches made from cashmere and soft brown slippers. She had to sneak Charlie out of the house and NOW!

Charlie was sitting in the room with his cape wrapped around him for warmth. No one spoke to him, or thought to feed him at all. He felt angry with himself for allowing himself to use his endowment, even if he swore to never look at another picture as long as he lived. But then he heard a knock at his door. It was little Molly Evans, and she was here to rescue him.

"Molly?" Charlie asked. She nodded. "I take it you're here to rescue me," he said. She nodded and shoved the clothes at him. After he got dressed, Molly pointed to a drawing of a box. The look on her face said _get in the box, Charlie Bone_.

Charlie frowned; he had to actually go into a picture of a box. He looked at her and asked, "Why?" Molly glared at him and pointed to the box again. He then realized where Molly was going. She was going to send him home.

Charlie pulled out the charm that he had picked up earlier that week and tugged at the chain that was attached to the charm. _Was it a magical charm_, he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard footsteps down the hall. Before he could do anything, M. Du Bois stepped into the room. This guy reminds you of a waiting vulture. He has narrow brown eyes. His thick, straight, white hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a turtle's shell. He is very tall and has a masculine build, deeply-tanned skin, and a large mouth. His wardrobe is no-nonsense.

Before Charlie could hide, M. Du Bois noticed him and said, "What are you doing here?" Charlie froze in place; he did not expect to be seen by anyone else. M. Du Bois said, "We must get you home then." He took Charlie out of the dungeon and into the living room. "I'll have to contact your family," M. Du Bois said as he reached for a phone.

Molly wheeled herself behind Charlie and pushed him to the floor. "Why?" he cried out. Just then, a cloaked creature stood over what had been Maurice Du Bois. "It said, "You have tried to take what is mine. What a pity your nephews have no one to help them now, save for their cousins, who are so far away. They will come and retrieve them without a fuss. But as for the children of Mary Lewis, they are all my slaves!"

Charlie gasped in horror as he and Molly saw two other creatures enter the mansion. Molly tugged on his arm and pointed at the door, as if she was saying, "_Leave now while you have a chance_." But Charlie could not bring himself to abandon the crippled girl and leave her at the mercy of those vile creatures.

He gasped in horror as he saw the small girl wave what appeared to be a wand and aimed it at the creatures, which caused them to be in incessant and excruciating pain. Within a few moments, the creatures were expelled from the mansion. Charlie gasped again as Molly turned to stare at him. She had a look of anger on her small face. Just then, he found himself fainting.

* * *

Next chapter, word of the fight at Du Bois Manor reaches Louise, and she reluctantly joins forces with several people to go save Charlie.

Review and subscribe!


End file.
